It's Not Fair
by CaliTues
Summary: His head snapped up as the small bell above the door chime, putting on a polite smile, however it fell when he saw who had entered.   "That look'll get you fired, cutie."The redheaded girl leaned on the counter with a smile. "How's work?"  "Shut up Kairi.


**Watch out units! I am on a Roxiri roll. This is a late Knishmas fic. HappyNewYear guys!**

**NOTE: This...is somewhat Anti-Roxiri? Unless I add more. Then it wouldn't be. But as of now. It's cliffhanger and anti ;D**

Roxas scooped a large scoop of ice cream onto a small waffle cone with a frown, cringing at the thought of eating said treat in the current weather conditions. The small boy on the other side of the counter asked for more, demanding another scoop. Roxas shot a glance at the mother who was chattering away on her cell phone, ignoring his looks of question.

With a shrug, Roxas scooped out another bit of the vanilla treat and stacked it on the other before handing it to the outstretched hand in front of him. The mother passed him a plastic card, which he quickly swiped, tearing off a receipt and handing the two items to her with an unenthusiastic "Thanks, come back soon."

She gave a nod and dug through her purse, probably for a small change tip, while the son pulled on her skirt, trying to usher her out into the weather. Roxas watched with a frown as she gave up on leaving him any change and left with her son, telling him to put on his coat as he rushed ahead of her.

With a sigh he slouched against the freezer of ice cream. With a glance around the empty shop, he rolled his eyes. He didn't see the point of keeping an ice cream shop open during the winter. Honestly, why would anyone want to attempt to eat ice cream while your teeth were freezing inside your mouth anyway?

His head snapped up as the small bell above the door chime, putting on a polite smile, however it fell when he saw who had entered.

"That look'll get you fired, cutie." The redheaded girl leaned on the counter with a smile. "How's work?"

"Shut up Kairi."

"Look, don't get mad at me because you had to work today." She peeled off a pink and blue knitted scarf from her neck, draping it over her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." He turned away from her, running a stray cloth across the counter, and milkshake mixer.

"Oh totally." She slumped up against the glass, "I'm being serious."

"If this is about the money, what do you want me to do about it? I'm working on it."

"It's about Naminé."

He stopped, turning towards her, giving her his full attention as he swallowed.

"She's sick." She bit her lip as she tried to catch his gaze. "And I know I should be at home with her, but I figured, you might at least want to know. Mom's with her."

He frowned as his chest tightened, keeping his eyes locked on a picture of a sailboat behind her head. "Is she okay?"

Kairi shrugged and nodded. "I think it's just a cold. But, it like, sounds bad, you know?" She twirled her finger on the glass, "She asks for you a lot you know?"

Roxas leaned back against the counter, cradling his head in his hands. "Don't tell me that."

"I keep telling her, you'll visit, you're just busy. But, I hate lying to her, Roxas."

"I'm working."

"You won't let me bring her here," Her tone grew harsh, "You didn't come to her birthday party, after I promised her you would. Do you know how, god Roxas, it was horrible." Her hands clenched the ends of the counter, her glare trained on him as he tried to avoid her eyes. "I _won't_ lie to her again, it's not fair, for her or me. I'm tir-"

"Shut up."

"-ed of you being such an ass!" He cringed at how loud her voice had gotten. "Do you honestly just not care? When's the last time you saw her, Roxas?" He shot her a glare, before looking away. "Exactly." He was silent as he stared at the tiling on the floor. He knew she was waiting for him to say something. But, he didn't. He just waited. He heard her sigh. "Are you at least going to come for Christmas?"

With a huff he shrugged, "I didn't plan on it."

"Roxas…"

"No, listen, I told you from the beginning Kairi," He spat, crossing his arms, "I didn't want _anything_ to do with her. I'd pay the child support, that's fine, but I don't _want_ to see her. I don't want to be associated with a kid. And it's not fair for you to come up he-"

"-It's not fair. You can put her off so easily. I can't Roxas. How do you think _I_ get associated with her? Do you know how hard it is for _me_ to be the nineteen year old with a daughter when I walk into that preschool? It's not _fair_ for me. They _know_. "

"Don't pull that shit. You know, that family was going to take her. And then you pulled that whole tear fest. And _you_ kept her. You fucked up your life. I don't want anything to do with her, just like I said from the start."

Her brows furrowed, "How can you say that? Roxas, she adores you."

"She adores Sora too." He rolled his eyes, "look, I'm serious. I'm sorry she's sick, she'll get over it. You'll get over it. And maybe you can drill it into her head that Sora's the one who knocked you up."

He heard her slap him before he really felt it. "Fuck you Roxas." His hand was against his cheek. He watched as she pushed herself away from the counter and headed for the door. She turned to face him, "It's _Christmas_ Roxas. She's _yours. _She's ours. And I can't. I hate you, I thought, maybe. Maybe you _wanted_ to see her. Maybe you just felt you shouldn't. I don't want the money. I don't care. Don't ever talk to me again. Ever."

Roxas closed his eyes as the bell chimed again, the door slamming behind her. Dropping his hand to the counter, he stared at the swirls her finger had left on the fogged up glass from her breathing. With a sigh, he reached behind him, untying the apron around his waist and slinging it over the counter. Making sure that the shop was mostly clean, he headed towards the door, grabbing his coat from an isolated table, and braced himself for the cold.

**And also short. It'll end here. Probably. Unless I decide I want little Nami to make an appearance. Which...Neh. Do we REALLY want Roxas to chase after Kairi? Noo. Because I'd have to work for that. R&R Loves.**


End file.
